Goodbye, I have to stay now
by MahNati
Summary: She never took anything seriously, and now she was paying for her actions... as well as her best friend. A one-shot dedicated to one of my best friends.


**This is a one shot dedicated to one of my best friends, Ayumi. I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of its characters.**

* * *

I ran through the corridors as fast as I could, still not believing on what I had heard. No, no, Master Hand couldn't have done that! It wasn't right! It wasn't fair!

"(Maybe I've heard wrong. Everyone knows that Kirby isn't a good speaker after all.)", I said under my breath.

After what seemed like forever, I finally reached my best friend's room door. I breathed deeply several times to calm myself down and knocked three times on the door. That was our code to say that it was us knocking.

"(Come in Pikachu. The door is unlocked.)", she said.

I opened the door. Her room was in a total mess. Well, at least for her standards. Swimmer glasses and bandannas were spread all over the creamy carpet, as well as her green backpack. Her shelves were all empty, unlike the last time I saw it. My friend was standing on her untidy bed, staring at the golden medal that she was holding. Two other medals could be seen by her side.

Pichu looked at me and gave a sad smile. "(Hey Pika, what's up? Looks like you already know what's going on, right?)"

So I heard it right after all. Pichu was really leaving the Tournament. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to feel. Should I feel sorry for her? Should I feel mad at Master Hand for kicking her out? Or should I feel sad because I was loosing my best friend? Words failed me and we remained silent for a couple of seconds, not looking at each others eyes.

She then stood up and went to her tiny desk that was near the bed. She got a blue notebook and sat on the floor. I looked at her curiously. "(Pika, come here.)", she said.

I sat by her side. Pichu opened on the very first pages of the notebook, where some random sketches and notes could be seen. There were sketches of various styles of eyes, faces, hair, pokemon and symbols. Some were funny and some were serious, it all depended on what mood we were when we drawn those.

"(Remember? "Pichu's and Pikachu's damn sketches"?)". She giggled.

"("Useful things to do when we were supposed to be training.")", I said and let out a chuckle.

She then let out a sigh. "(I guess that's why Master Hand expelled me from the Tournament. I didn't do my best.)"

"(What do you mean? Of course you did!)", I exclaimed, "(I mean, remember when you had to fight against Ganondorf? Sure you lost, but even a moron could see that you were doing your best.)"

"(Pika, who are we trying to fool? If I trained more and gained more resistance to my own attacks, I would be a better fighter. I could have won, my attacks are deadly. But I didn't train, I didn't improve. That's why I won only three tournaments, and that's why I'm in last place on the Tier List.)", she said.

"(So what? I didn't take the Tournament seriously too.)"

"(You did more than I at least. You're going to stay.)". She closed the notebook. "(But it's okay. We reap what we sow, right?)"

I didn't want to admit, but she was right. Pichu was well known for not taking things seriously, and when she did, she would get so nervous about doing everything right, that ended up screwing things up. She put the notebook aside, started picking her few belongings and put them on the backpack. I helped her by getting her three medals and putting them on the exterior pocket.

Pichu put the backpack on her back and got her notebook. "(Hey, want to come to the entrance with me? I need to leave now…)", she said. Her eyes were fighting back the tears, as well as mine.

"(What about the others?)", I asked. I was surprised at how raspy my voice was.

"(I have already said goodbye to them. Let's go?)"

We left her room and went downstairs. We were silent all the time, none of us knew what to say. Those were our last seconds together after all. We reached the entrance of the mansion faster than I wanted to be. The doors were already open.

There, we saw Roy shaking hands with Marth and Link; a brown wallet could be seen in his other hand. Zelda was hugging Young Link, who was promising her that he would train harder and become stronger. Mewtwo appeared floating and, without saying a word, left. He didn't have friends anyway. Doctor Mario passed by us and shook his head. I have heard that he wouldn't be battling anymore too, but would still live in the Smash Mansion to heal the fighters.

"(Well, I guess it's now when we say goodbye.)", she said with her head lowered.

"(I-I guess so.)", I answered.

She outstretched her notebook to me. "(Here Pika, take this. You still need to fill it with more "damn sketches".)", she said.

"(But it's your notebook Chu. Take it with you.)"

"(It's for you to not forget me. You know how forgetful you are!)". She pushed the object to me, forcing me to take it.

"(How do I know that you won't forget me either?)"

"(Remember the medal I was looking at when you arrived at my room?)". I nodded. "(That medal I won when we participated on that double-match melee tournament, Pika. And there are also those drawings you made for me.)"

She patted her backpack. "(I have already enough memories of us here. Don't worry Pikachu.)".

A loud, annoying and familiar beep could be heard from outside. The bus that brought us all here was waiting. Roy and Young Link got their packages and left.

"(Do your best in the Super Smash Bros Tournament Pika. I want you to win as much as possible!)", she said with a sad smile on her face, "(Oh, and don't you dare to evolve to a Raichu before me! We promised that we would evolve together!)"

Pichu, who was now with some tears on her eyes, hugged me for the last time and left as well. The doors shut and everyone went back to their business. They were certain that they would see them again, but I wasn't.

She was now just another Pokemon in the wild. How would I find her? What if she was captured by a Pokemon Trainer? That was probably the last time I saw her. That thought was more than sufficient to make me break down on tears. I lost my best friend.

Goodbye Pichu, I have to stay now.

* * *

_This story appeared when Ayumi had to move to another school. Sure we have lots of ways to communicate with each other, but it will be hard to see each other now, since we live way too distant. I usually take 40 minutes (without traffic) to go to her house by car! If you are reading this Ayu, you better know that I will always be by your side._

_PS: The "evolving to a Raichu together" promise was actually a promise that we made of graduating together (now this will never happen…)._


End file.
